


Skeleton Clique

by trys_cor



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trys_cor/pseuds/trys_cor
Summary: Iris Harmony O'Reilly-Pederson had always been a victim, no matter where she went; her mom's house, her dad's house, even her boyfriend's house. Even at school, she felt like a victim because she knew that her free time at school was limited. School was a jail to her. She was popular, but had no real friends, until she meets the only three people who want to be her friend.





	

Running. I was always running from him, my dad. It had become a reoccurring thing lately, always running from someone, whether it was my mother, my father, or my boyfriend.

I had gotten blessed, in this life of mine, to be verbally abused my mother, who would occasionally throw things at me, a dad that would throw his empty beer bottles at me   
when he was drunk, and a boyfriend who would choke and hurt me every time he got mad at me, which happened at least 2-3 times a week.

No matter where I was, no matter what time of the day, no matter who I was with, I got abused in some kind of way. And on this day, it was my dad. Who also grabbed the gun as he ran out of the house, drunk, screaming like an idiot. He didn’t usually keep ammo in the gun, but I didn’t stay long enough to see if he had loaded it.

Oh, what was I talking about? He’s too drunk to remember to actually put ammo in it.

So, here I was, running through town square in the middle of the night, with a shooting pain going up my spine the entire way. I look behind me as I turn the corner, not seeing my father anywhere in sight.

I stop for a moment before looking directly ahead of me, seeing a tree with some low branches.

“Oh, Iris!” I hear my dad yell. I can tell he’s close, but not too close.

I run to the tree, wrapping my hand around one of the low branches, hoisting myself up the tree.

I had always been good at climbing trees, I used to climb trees with my step-dad, Todd, growing up, when my mom was happy. Before he died. Then, mom became hurtful. I started going to my dad’s to get away from my mom, but the fifth night I came home to find my drunk dad getting his dick sucked and he threw an empty beer bottle at me as I ran out.

“Iris Harmony O’Reilly-Pederson!” My dad’s screaming startled me and I look down from my perch about 20 feet in the air.

I look behind me and see two people walking towards me and my dad.

I watch my dad put the gun in the back waistband of his pants, hiding it, before walking up to the two guys.

I crane my neck to hear them.

“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you, but have either of you seen a girl who’s about five feet tall and has black hair? She also has piercing’s, one in her septum, one in her bridge, one in each cheek, and gauges.” He shudders as he says it and I scowl. My parents had never liked my piercing’s, especially my father. My step-dad, Todd, was the one that let me get them.

The two guys look at each other for a moment.

“Um, no, I don’t think so,” one of them smiled at my dad, the one in the skull snapback, before grabbing the other guys arm and trying to leave.

“Wait, please, it’s my daughter, I think she might be in trouble.”

“Why would she be in trouble?” the other one asks. This guy is wearing a bright, red beanie.

Snapback boy groans and looks up, his eyes closed.

My eyes widen as he blinks slowly and he sees me. He has no reaction except for his brow furrowing which no one but me could see.

I shook my head and he winks, before turning back to his friend.

I look down at him, praying that he doesn’t say anything about me being up here.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks back towards his friend.

“Tyler, we gotta go. Melanie just texted me, Ashley’s been in an accident.”

“What?!”

“Oh, just come on, we have to go. Now!” he turns to my dad. “Sorry sir, we have to go, I hope you have luck finding your daughter.”

As him and his friend, Tyler, turn and begin to walk away, my dad reaches behind him.

My throat closes up as I realize what’s going through his mind right now.

Then, Snapback turns back around.

“Why don’t you go down to the police station? It’s right downtown and they’ll have more luck finding her.

My dad slowly lowers his hand, nodding.

“Yeah. You’re right. Thanks.” He turns and leaves, not looking back once. After standing there for a moment, Tyler speaks up.

“Wait, Josh, why are we just standing here, Ashley has been hurt!”

“No, Ty, she’s not.”

‘Josh’ walks over back under the tree, looking up at me.

“It’s okay. He’s gone.”

I look down at him, grabbing a branch and swinging down, landing in front of Tyler.

“You’re the girl—“ he begins, eyes wide.

“Shut it!” I whisper yell. “I was running from my dad for a reason.”

Tyler frowns and I look away.

“Look, I have to go. Thank you for helping me. Goodbye.” I turn and begin to walk away.

“Hey!” one of them yells.

They run after me. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I'll find somewhere."

"Why were you running from your dad in the first place?" Josh asks me.

I look past him, annoyed.

"I was going for a run," I tell him. It was believable. I always went for a run this time of night, so I was in a tank top and athletic shorts. I had taken my piercings out at risk of seeing someone from school.

I lean against the tree, wincing in pain.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asks again as Josh looks at me.

I shrug.

"Your mom? Your friends? Your boyfriend?"

"My mom is dead, I have no friends, and I'm single." I lie.

"Your dad abuses you. Doesn't he?" Josh whispers.

My head snaps over to him, my jaw clenched.

"That's why you were in pain when you were leaning against the tree. You're hurt."

"Is that true?" Tyler asks me.

"No!" I snap. "I fell down on the porch, I'm fine."

"Then let us take you to a hospital. You must be awfully hurt," Josh says in a sarcastic tone.

"No."

Tyler steps forward and gives me a sympathetic smile.

“Hi, my name is Tyler Joseph and this is my best friend, Josh Dun. We go to one of the local high schools, Van Horn. We also live together.” He sticks his hand out and I shake it. “And you are?”

“Nice to meet you, Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun. I’m Ir-- Harmony. Harmony Pederson. I go to Fort Osage.” I lie about my name because I didn’t want them knowing who I was, well. Who I really was. Because who I really was, was actually kind of a big deal at my school and everyone knew who I was, whether they went to my school or not.

“Nice to meet you, Harmony Pederson. Now, will you allow my friend and I to help you out on this lovely night?”

I chuckle, before sighing.

“Only for tonight. That’s it.”

“Thank you,” Josh whispers.

I look at him out of the corner of my eye and give him a small smile. Maybe he’s not so bad after all. He was just trying to help me, after all, I think to myself as I play with my little skeleton necklace.

I shiver slightly and Tyler takes his jacket off, trying to hand it to me. I shake my head no, but he insists, wrapping the skeleton jacket around my skinny, pale frame, zipping it up, making me laugh.

I look over at Josh and he’s smiling.

“Your laugh is adorable, you know that?”

I roll my eyes, laughing again, as I steal his snapback and put it on, my hair covering one of my eyes.

“Shut up, Josh”


End file.
